The New Beginning
by The Queen's Fabler
Summary: It was the beginning, and it was the end. This is how I envisioned Percy being taken.Re-posted. One-Shot. Pre-The Lost Hero.


_***This is how I envisioned how Percy was taken away, so enjoy my little one-shot of the beginning of Percy's new life._

* * *

><p><strong>The New Beginning<strong>

_**by Aislilng's Corner**_

When I woke up, I didn't know where I was. Number one rule in life, I have to say, is that if you do not know where you are, that is usually a bad thing. Really, really bad thing.

I was in a field, the grass was a faded yellow, green colour that only happens during the cold winter months. But, all around me was cover in a layer of a thick layer of fog, so that I couldn't the edges of the field. It could be endless, and I would have not known.

I spoke, "Hello?"

My voice echoed around, though it never seem to end. Could this be a dream? It is weird even by my standards. I remembered saying good night to Annabeth, well kissing her goodnight, and going to my cabin. I couldn't fall asleep for awhile and when I did, I dreamt of nothing, and now I am in this field which creepily reminded me of Apostle Fields. Then suddenly there is a women in front of me, she wore a goat skin cloak and some sort of a blade to her side. Her face was hidden by a hood, but I indistinctly knew she must have been beautiful. As she moved closer to me, her movements were graceful, like running water. When she stopped before me, she spoke to me in in Greek.

"Είμαι εδώ, να σας ζητήσω ένα υπέρ, Ο γιος του Θεού της θάλασσας." said the woman. Somehow I knew what she said, "I am here to ask you a favour, Son of the Sea God."

«Αυτό που ζητώ είναι δύσκολο, πιθανώς αδύνατη, αλλά αυτό είναι το μεγαλείο της". (What I ask is difficult, possibly impossible, but this is the greatness of it.)

Then inside my head, something clicked. I realized who this women was. I looked towards her as I asked, "Hera?"

I heard her laugh, and then watched her raise her hands and pushed back the hood. There she stood, though she seemed different, more regal, more, in some sense, disciplined. She was smiling at me and answered, "To you possibly, but to others I am Juno. I honour your bloodlines as I speak your language."

"Juno? As in the Roman form?" I asked curiously. I never met a God in their Roman form, and really it is bizarre. All she did was smile, which only somewhat answered my question, than she continued on as if I haven't ask her anything.

" I am here because a bigger danger is coming, that is threatening our way of life, and our family. This threat has been growing, though much ignored. We became ignorant to our past, now because of this, we may have to pay.

"We can only defeat them, if Gods and their children combine forces. All their children, and then we can be saved. Perseus, you can save Olympus again, but you must take part of the trade. You for another, and if it works, all will be right."

"A trade?" I asked, "This makes no sense, we defeated the Titans. There shouldn't be anything else."

"The Doors of Death are opening. The sleeping one is awaking. Should she fully awake, we are doomed."

Then I fully understood of what she was talking about. The prophecy which Rachel made, the final day of the war. The one that could have took about 50 years to complete, but here I was, the second one is about to begin.

"You understand, now I ask my question again. Will you Perseus Jackson, will take part in this trade. This will be the exchange of leaders, and in your place, another will take. You will forget everything you known, everything you loved, everything that forms you today. But with this you are able to close the gap, the one that shouldn't have been there in the first place, the gap keeps us separated and weak. With time you will begin to remember, of what that has been. Maybe in the future you will remember all, but till then, you will not know. Knowing what is to happen, do you accept this quest?"

I felt overwhelmed. Another war, the Great Prophecy to take place again, within months of the last one that had been fulfilled. I asked, "Why are you asking me, why couldn't you just take away without me know? Why me?"

"I chose to ask you so eventually you will understand why this had to be done, and I chose you is because the heroes at the camp will continue to look for you, and they will never give up on you, never."

I knew what she said was right, but that didn't make it any easier. To forget everything. My Mom, Dad, Paul, Tyson, Grover, Nico, Camp Half-Blood, and Annabeth? A clean slate. Ignorant of what is to happen to me, as awful it would be, I knew my answer.

"Where am I going?" I asked, "Who is going to trade with me?"

"I assume that you accept," I nodded at Juno's words, " You will be going to a place that your kind hasn't stepped in over a centaury, and as in who, you will learn soon enough."

She smiled at me, she looked at me with some sort of gratitude. "My young hero, what you are doing will be remembered for ages."

She raised her hands to my temples. I looked into Juno's eyes, and I knew what was about to happen. Memories flashed by. Memories of my childhood, my mom giving me a cookie, going to school, being with Nacy Bobofit. Memories of camp, Annabeth calling Seaweed brain, Tyson building the chariot with me, Grover eating the apple while playing hacky sac, seeing my dad. Memories I didn't know I have, memories I forgotten. Once out of my head, I didn't know them anymore. My whole life gone. Before I forgot about her, I wished Annabeth wouldn't kill me when she found out what I done and that she will understand. After one second, I didn't know that too.

Soon, Juno begun to fade from my sight, before she had gone completely, she whispered, "Percy, I give you my blessing."

Then I did not know nothing about what she meant, and that was gone too.

No more is Percy Jackson, no more. And in his place, another will take. The trade has begun, and we shall pray to the gods for it to work.

If not, we are all doomed.

**_-Fin-_**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note-<strong>

**March 31****st**** 2011: So yeah, this how I thought is began. Sorry if I botched the Greek translation, I was using this program so it should work pretty good. **

**July 15th 2011: I am happy to say that I was right that Son of Neptune would be about Percy! Again, this is a repost from my former account Avelina99. I am just moving my favourites from the former onto this account. I also edited it as well.**

_**So please review and thank you!**_


End file.
